Past Life
by sessosnowqueen
Summary: 21 year old Morgan delves deeper into her past than ever before, discovering a long buried secret, a secret, that could destroy her life, past and present...
1. Discovering

Authers note : First chappie, first ever fanfic, tell me wot you all think,

P.S i dnt own Sweeps/Wicca, im not Cate Tiernan, but if i was, id be a happy chappie, or lady, woteva, read and enjoy !

21year old Morgan Rowlands stares deep into the flame of the candle, the trees creaking around her, the darkness suffocating, punctuated by this one light. Morgans senses are all focused on the flame, as an owl silently sores past.

There, deep in the flame, she asks,

" Show me the truth, show me my past".

She then feels a tugging on her consciousness and witnesses before her eyes her life, up until the present moment, rewinding, faster and faster, slowing at places and incidences that have had an influence on her life.

There is Hunter and Cal fighting, there is her finding and reading her birth certificate. There is the eyes of her mother looking down at her.

But then, more, images she has never seen before.

Yet she feels a strange familiarness with the scenes before her.

She see's herself, dressed in a tight fighting bodice dress, her hair swept back, and the look of rage in her eyes, an athame in her hand, a man not much older than herself at her feet, eyes pleading. They are in a woodland clearing, there is a stone, carved with runes and sigils near her, her tools spread out. The man is dressed in normal working clothes and boots. He is pleading with her,

" Please, Maya, I love you, I'll do anything for you." In a pitiful voice.

Morgan, or Maya, answers, with a look of contempt,

" I gave you a choice, you rejected it, I gave you my trust, and you ruined it, I gave you my daughter, to keep safe, and you gave her away, no, you sold her, for money ! I shall never forgive you, and I shall make sure my daughter never knows you, or feels your evil, and for that, I shall have to kill you. Goodbye Learen."

Then, in one motion, she plunges hard into his heart, a look of power and determination, and a touch of sadness on her face.

At this, Morgan recoiled from the images, her heart beating, just as the man's in her image had.

" Oh my goddess..." she gasped.

Athers note : _PLEASE review, my first fanfic, plz be nice, thanx !_


	2. Talking

Authers note : Well, this chapters longer, so hope you enjoy it ! Please read and review !

Morgan puts her head in her shaking hands.

Struggling to get up, she gathers her tools, changes from her mothers robes into a pair of jeans, and a sweater.

Walking through the woods, the cold November wind in her face, she regains her composure.

She plans to head straight to Practical Magick as soon as she gets back. She would phone Hunter, but she promised herself she'd limit her calls to a dozen a day, insead of one every five minutes. She told herself, just another week to go, then he'll be home. She'll phone and tell him tommorow.

But Alice would know what to do. She didnt exactly know herself what she needed or wanted, but she thought talking to Alice would certainly help.

She got into her Jeep, after leaving the woods, and started her up.

The Jeep, Bluebell, she named it, after its shiny blue colour, was a replacement of her car Das Boot she'd had in high school. She'd always had a love of big cars.

She pulled into the garage of her own home in Widows Vale, a few streets away from her parents house. Close enough for comfort, distant enough for privacy.

She got out the car, and lugged her pack with all her tools and ritual equipment into the house.

Looking around, at the empty house, made her ache for Hunter. She closed her eyes, and saw a scene before her, Hunter kneeling before her, on their first christmas in the house together, proposing, holding out a ring, the stone made of morganite, circled in diamonds, set on silver.

She smiled, and looked down at her left hand, where the diamonds twinkled, as if winking, at her.

" Goddess, Hunter, I love you so much, " she whispers to the empty house.

She takes one last glance at Hunters empty seat, then turns around, and leaves, locking the door behind her.

15 minutes later at Practical Magick, Morgan enters the shop, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

Alice is at the back of the shop, stacking shelves, and turns around at the sound of the door's bell.

" Morgan !" she exclaims, and hurries over, hugging her, affectionately.

She stops and looks at Morgans face, senses the anxiety and worry there.

"Whats wrong ?", she asks, without Morgan saying a word.

" I just needed to talk to someone Alice, someone I trust, and, now that Hunter works away regularly..." she trails off hopelessly.

" Now dear, you know you can come to me any time, come on now, lets get you a cup of tea", she says and leads Morgan through to the back of the shop.

When they were both seated, with a pot of strong smelling tea in front of them, Alice said,

" So, whats up ?"

Morgan stares down at her tea, identifying the different ingredients :- _Cinnamen, Apple, Honey._

" Well, you know that I'm doing a paper for the University Of Wicca on my life, before discovering I was a blood witch. And, I've been scrying in order to find out more, the parts I dont remember. Well, today, I decided to go to the wooded clearing up in Ducheal woods, for a change of sceneray. The house, being so empty, was getting to me.

So I went, and got set up, and, while staring into the flame, I asked it to show me my past, in rewind, and it did, but it didnt stop at my birth, it kept going, and thats when I saw myself. "

Morgan told Alice everything, and when she was finished, her hands were slightly shaking again.

" So you see, I'm really worried, I dont know what it means. He called me, or her, whatever, anyway, he called her Meera. Does that mean I was called Meera in a past life? " Morgan asked, needing answers.

" I think, my dear Morgan, that in a previous life, you were a blood witch, also, and, you had a daughter, and for some reason, you trusted this man, perhaps you even loved him, but, you had to leave your daughter with this man, and he betrayed your trust, and sold your daughter, by the looks of it, you were enraged by this, and killed the man, so your daughter would not be exposed to him. You were being a protective mother, Morgan, not a murderer, you dont have a bad bone in your body." said Alice gently.

" But maybe I did then, the look on her face. It scares me, that I could be capable of that." said Morgan, shuddering slightly.

" Morgan, I think you should go back, and find out more. I think, it would cause damage if you didnt" she said, raising her head and looking Morgan in the eye.

A/N : Please review ! I was slightly ill when I wrote this, and have the flu, so, wasnt really maself.

Thanks to **ChaoticAddiction**, I hope this is up to your expectations, cheers ! )


	3. Finding more

A/N : Still ill, so, if it isnt my best work, please forgive me ! lol, enjoy...

An hour later, Morgan was striding purposefully towards the woods, tools in her bag, car keys in her pocket.

She quickly found the clearing, as it was marked with a few piles of rubble.

She hadnt wanted to wait till the morning, where she knew she'd chicken out. Instead she headed straight home, to get her tools. She was tempted to phone Hunter, but again, resisted temptation. Needing to hear a comforting voice to get rid of the last feelings of dread, she phoned her sister, who was in New York.

She was fiercly protective of Mary K, even though she was her sister by adoption only.

She changed into her robes, an laid out her tools.

" Please let this work ", she whispered into the night air.

She set up her candle.

Staring at the candle, she tried not to let her mind think the thoughts she'd been pushing to the back of her head all day.

That she was a murderer.

No, it wasnt her she saw, it was just someone who looked like her, she told herself.

She blocked them out and stared intently at the candle, forcing her strength and power into the flame, willing it to show her what she needed to see.

" Show me what I need to see, show me my life before," she whispered to the flame, unblinking.

After a time, a few minutes, or even an hour, the candle began to change.

Images flooded past Morgans eyes, showing her the same as before, milestones and special points in her life.

The image of her mothers eyes calmed her nerves a little.

Then, back to the clearing, the same clearingh, she realised subconsciously, as the she was in now. And wasnt that stone familiar to the rubble lying around her ?

The same scene replayed in front of her eyes, but, instead of being shocked, she payed close attention to it, to everything. Wasnt that her pendant round Learens neck ?

At the point where Maya plunged the knife into Learens heart, she shuddered but kept her eyes trained on the flame.

Learen falls, the blade of the knife sliding out his chest as if knife from butter. As he lies dead on the ground, Mays face crumples into sadness, her power, determination, and rage, seeping away as if nothing. She bent down and unlocked the pendant around Learens neck.

" You made me do this Learen, such a waste, such a shame, if you had joined me, you culd have done so much good, but instead you resorted to evil. You knew what Eeva was capable of, and you decided our love and our own daughter was enough to sacrifice, so long as Eeva was happy. Lust and power, a deadly mix. Im sorry Learen."

Standing, Maya walks over to the stone.

Whispering, she says,

" For your services, I bless you, forget what you have seen, and let only neutral energy pass through your stone."

Morgan gets pulled back to the present, the image of Maya bow headed and silently crying, fading in front of her.

She instinctively reaches up to her pendant, of a tarnished crescent moon, round her neck, sitting at her throat.

" It wasnt me, it was my ancestor, and I need to know more".

Thanks to **RealityVSimagination, **I'm glad you like it, sorry the chappie took so long. :)

Also to **nofurylikewiccansscorned, **Id hate to be her too, hold tight though,t heres still more to come, and thanx, my flu is almost gone, after 3 weeks, i have onyl a tickly cough left, lol!


	4. Hunter

A/N: I realised that in my second chappie, I've put Meera, instead of Maya, plz excuse this, it was me playing with names, and I forgot to edit it, woops, well, tell u wot, we'll have a vote, what do u prefer, Maya or Meera ? Just let me know ! Enjoy this chappie, I love you all, my little wicca fans :) ! Thanx for reviewing, makes my day :).

Back at her house, Morgan headed straight to the attic.

She had recently inherited boxes of Books Of Shadows from the Library. Others, she had collected.

An hour later, Morgans determined mood had faded away to sleepiness and fatigue. Having not found what she was looking for, she crawled into bed, recognising the empty space beside her in bed, and burying her longing for Hunters arms around her.

That night, she dreamed of a child, a baby, and eyes looking down at it.

The next morning, Morgan awoke to find it a sunny day.

"Thats weird", she mumbled sleepily to herself, " Sunshine in November, hmm".

She padded downstairs in her slippers, yawning, and retreived a Diet Coke from the fridge, ignoring the coffe, bought solely for Hunter.

Instantly, she felt more awake, and more prepared for the day ahead. She had a vague idea of what she needed to do.

She headed upstairs, for a shower.

Half an hour later, she was dressed, her damp hair in a braid, and wearing Jeans, and a sweater. No make-up, she never wore make-up.

She headed back to the attic, intending to finish what she started last night.

Flicking through the BOS's, she felt herself become aware of someone, moments later the phone rang.

"Hunter !" she exclaimed down the phone before he had said a word.

" Hi, I've missed you my love," said Hunters English-accented voice.

" How are you ? When will you be home ?" said Morgan, filled with joy at just hearing his voice.

" Soon, my love, soon, hopefully a couple of days. Im OK, how are you ?" he said, and Morgan could feel the love radiating off his voice.

" I'm, um, I'm fine", Morgan said, caught off gaurd. She should have known better than to lie to Hunter.

" Whats wrong, whats happened ?" said Hunter, instantly alert.

" Nothing, I mean," Morgan, sighed, and decided to tell Hunter everything.

" Oh my goddess," Hunter whispered when she had finished, " Why didnt you call me sooner ?".

" I didnt want to worry you", she said.

" Right, I'm on my way home, they can handle this without me." he said determinedly.

" No!" Morgan said stubbornly, " I'm not letting you do that, they need you, and Im fine, I have Alice, really, I'm fine, and, to be honest, I need to do this on my own, its better if you stayed there." she said sadly.

" Well, if you feel like that..." Hunter trailed off, hurt.

" Oh Hunter, you know I didnt mean it like that, I miss you so much, and would have anything to have you with me now, but I need to do this, and I dont want you here, to be hurt by me. I love you, Hunter, you know I do." she said, desperately.

Hunter sighed, and she could vividly imagine him characteristically running a hand through his short blonde hair.

" I know, my love, I know, Ok, if its what you want, I'll wait, and come home when planned. Ok?" he said reasonably.

" Thankyou, I'll keep you posted, and look forward till the day I get to hold you again" she said, sending her love to him.

" And you, my love, I have to go, I love you, always and forever, my Muirn Beatha Da'n." he said softly.

" Goodbye", Morgan said, then hung up.

She returned to the attic, full of love, her step a little lighter than before.

Thanku to **RealityVSimagination** , Glad I have you hooked, hehe, plz dnt curse me, I have enough bad luck already, I need all da luck I can get to finsih this fanfic before my studying for exams. lol, hope you enjoy it, keep reviewing ! cheers !


	5. Finding answers

A/N : So, yeh, sorry i havent posted in soooo long, but ive been busy with skwl stuff, n well, hope you enjoy the next chappie, keep reviewing :D

She had finally found what she was looking for, six BOS's, eight Diet cokes, and two pop tarts later.

The entry she found was from a great grandmother, many "greats" ago.

She leaned closer, opened the page she had found, and studied it carefully.

_Today, I was finally old enough to inherit my mothers pendant. Aunt Maria gave me it, and told me that when she and my mother were younger, and I was just a baby, my mother took this pendant from a dead mans neck. I was immediately intrigued, so I asked more questions, and I could see her getting more flustered. Finally she gave in, and told me the whole story, it goes like this._

_When my mother was about 25, she met a man. Not just a man. A witch. Of the same clan too, Woodbane. He was 45, an old man practically, yet she fell head over heels in love with him. He knew this of course, and who know,s maybe he really did fall in love with her. Anyway, a month after they met, I was conceived, on a dark and stormy night, according to my aunt, but she may have made this up, how did she know what the weather was like ? Anyway, during her pregnancy, things went quite well, that is, my mother and Learen worked together making beautiful magik, good magik. But Learen was the more adventurous, always wanting to do more than my mother saw was right, or good. She ignored it, ignored all the signs, blinded by love, she even ignored the fact that he stayed away for days and nights at a time, she ignored the normal affair signs too. Magikal and non-magikal, all signs were regarded as nothing. You see my mother wanted Learen to be a good father for me. So, the night of my birth came, and my mother was alone in her small cottage at the side of the woods near Widdowsvale. Her waters broke, and she rushed to the bedroom, got everything she needed for me being born. Towels etc. She sent with message after witch message to Learen, begging him to come, yet he didnt. I was born at 11:15 exactly, my mother wrapped me up in a blanket and hugged me close, till I fell asleep. Too exhausted to try with Learen anymore, she fell asleep. _

_Learen spent that night with Eeva. _

_Eeva Strath, as I hear, was an evil Woodbane coven High Priestess. The coven was called Sarrabeth. _

_The next day, when Learen came home, my mother and him argued, he was shocked to see me lying in the little crib beside the bed. He said to my mother, " Ugh, she looks nothing like me, where is the pretty baby girl looks ? She has coarse dark brown hair and a little-larger-than-normal nose !" At this, he turned away fro the crib, regarding my mother indifferently. They argued after that, and my mother realised that Learen was no more than a worthless old man, and she threw him out, and told him never to come back._

_But, that night, Learen did come back. While me and my mother silently slept, he snatched me from my crib, and smuggled me out._

_And know what he did next ? He sold me ! To no other than Eeva Strath. _

_When my mother awoke the next day to find me missing, she was frantic. Then it occured to her that Learen could have done it. She sent him witch messages, and he replied, told her what he did, laughingly._

_She knew, from gossip, where Eeva hung out, round the methodist cemetry._

_So, thats where she headed._

_When she got there, I was crying, lying on top of a tomb. Eeva sent spells after my mother, did all she could, but in the end, it was my mother that won._

_It turns out that Eeva was using me as a sacrifice, a new born baby, is very potent, and the spirits will do almost anything for the spirit of a baby, the enmergy, and life, new and suplle, can sustain them, forever._

_Eeva was trading me for power off the spirits._

_It never worked my moither got there quick enough. And she also found out that Eeva had been using Learen to get to my mother and me. She had seduced and persuaded Learen to join the dark side, and he had been reporting to her for months._

_My mother killed Eeva, and then she went to search for Learen after leaving me with my Aunt Maria._

_She cast out her senses, and it lead her to the clearing in the woods near our cottage. _

_She stood in the clearing and called his name._

_He came out from behind a tree smirking._

_" I thought you would have been dust by now, Eeva is very powerful", he said, eyes gllittering._

_" Maybe, but I was too strong Learen, I thought maybe youd have known by now. She's dead. I killed her. Gone." said my mother quietly, rage emmanating from her entire body._

_Fear struck his eyes._

_" No " he whispered shaking his head eyes wide._

_" Yes" whispered my mother, stepping towards him._

_After that they fought, and my mother won, again. _

_I guess it was the fact of losing him, but she broke down, and cried. And then, she gave powers she borrowed back to the stone in the clearing._

_She also took the pendant from Learens neck. It was a pressent from Eeva, an evil talisman. And my mother cleansed it, and broek the curse, she harvested good and love and light in it, so it will forever be a talsiman of good._

_After that, my mother deteriorated, some say it was the spells and curses lingering form Eeva, or the strain of two battles, but shortley after my third birthday, my mother died, leaving me in my Aunts care. _

_And today, my 15th birthday, my Aunt gave me my mothers pendant. I shall pass it on to my daughter, and hers to hers, forever._

Mariella.

Morgan sat dumbstruck.

" Wow."

A/N : Hey, thanx to middnightblossom, ta for the compliment, glad you like the story..

And a big thanx to Bradhadair-71, thanx for reviewing every chappie, I hope you liked this one, im hoping it put the peices together a little, ive only got a vague idea where this story is going.

cheers !


	6. More news

A/N : sorry, I know ive not updated in ages ! Enjoy ! And see if u can guess the plot..

Morgan sat in her and Hunters room, reading and re-reading the little entry.

If it was correct then that means the pendant she wore was her great great great...whatever...grandfathers, and that it was her great great great etc, grandmother that had killed him, for the sake of her daughter.

Morgan sighed, tired, and decided to phone Hunter. It wasnt fair to leave him worrying like this, and she had brushed him off on the phone, so she felt she owed it to him.

Picking up the phone, she dialled his mobile number. Even witches need these things.

" Hello ?" said a familiar female voice.

" Hello ? Who's this?" said Morgan frowning, trying to place the voice.

" Its Salina, this must be Morgan" said Salina.

" Salina ? Where are you ? Wheres Hunter ? And why are you answering his phone ?" said Morgan, worry, anger, and jealousy combining inside, tightly furled in her chest, making it difficult to breath.

" Calm down Morgan, all shall be explained. I am, well, where am I ? I'll let you figure that one out. And Hunter ? Well, he's right here beside me, he's a little, um, _tied _up at the moment-" at this, Salina stopped and laughed a fake, brittle laugh."-but dont worry, I'll take good care of him, very very good care of him, wont I Hunter ?" Salna said, almost purring.

Morgan bristled, angry, after all, Salia was the women who had last year almsot ended Morgan and Hunters relationship. Hunter met Sarina last year at the annual witches festival. They became working partners, after Salina joined the fight against evil with Hunter. Each day, he'd go on and on about how great she is, and how much she does for the witch community. Morgan came to the conclusion that there was more to it than a working relationship. An argument ensued, and for a while afterwards they wouldnt talk, Hunter insisting there was nothing to it, and Morgan insisting he stop lying.

The thing that ended the whole thing was whn Salina parted with the good side, and braced her evil side. Turns out she was a spy for the rest of her coven. Since then theyd been tryin to track he, but to no avail. She had also tried to seduce Hunter, and before she disapeared, she asked him to join her. With a firm no, she set off alone, and no one had seen or heard of her since.

" You leave him alone !" Morgan cried out down the line.

" Oh Morgan, tut tut tut, Hunter can speak for himself, do you think he wants me to leave him alone ? Why dont you ask him."

At this there was a russling and then Hunters voice, monotonous, flat, with not a shred of emotion.

" Morgan, I m with Salina, I want to be with Salina, so the best thing you can do is leave us alone." Then more muffled noises.

" You see Morgan, he doesnt wnat you, he wants me, and you know what else ? He doesnt even want the baby you are carrying."

Morgan took a sharp intake of breath.

" Oh yes, thats right, didnt you know ? You're 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations. And now,Morgan, I must go. Good bye."

" No !" Morgan screamed down the line, but it was too late, the line was dead.

Morgan started to sob and dropped the phone, where it hit with a plastic thud of the floor. Sliding down the wall, her sobs and tears echoed her heart. She clasped her hands over her stomach.

" Goddess, how could I not have realised, how could I not have known ?" Morgan whispered through her tears.

A/N : Sorry, this isnt a very long chappie. Loadsa thanks to my reviewers ! xxx


	7. Change in attitude

A/N : Got you all hooked have I ? evil laugh ha, hope so, hope you are all enjoying it )

Who hates Salina ? raises hand Who's annoyed at Hunter ? not me, all shall be explained . P.s Be warned, gonna be a bit of ass kicking bitch fighting here, well, not quiite, but, keep reading :D

It could have been minutes, hours, before Morgan eventually got up, but all she knew was that Salina had Hunter, and no matter what Hunter said, she was gonna get her man back.

She stood up shakily, reaching out and grasping the banister to steady herself. Letting out a deep breath, she prepared herself for what was to come.

" Right" she said to herself, " Salina said she'd let me work it out, which means she must be somewhere I know about. But i still have no idea where to go". She bit her lip nervously, aware of the tick tick tick of the clock on the wall behind her.

Then it came to her, and she felt stupid for not thinking of it before.

A few minutes later , she was sitting in the front room, a candlebefore her, her legs crossed, breathing slowly to centre herself.

She was nervous to do this, considering what she saw the last time she was scrying, but determination to find hunter made her stare into the flame, ignoring her reflection.

" Show me Hunter" she whispered.

The image before her was so strikingly similar to the what she'd seen before that she gasped.

There, in a clearing in the same woods, kneeled Hunter, hands tied behind his back, head bowed, eyes...emotionless, expressionless...

And there, Salina, standing over him, a look of triumph, then, her head shot up, looking, as if to Morgan, right up at her through the flame she was scrying with, and Morgan knew then that Salina had felt Morgan scrying for her.

Salina smirked, bent down, and lifted Hunters chin, moving closer...

Morgan flinched, but looked away, and concentrated on the details around the clearing. The trees, the ground, each stone, leaf, and rubble. The rubble !

Morgans eyes widened, as she realised the place she was looking at, realised the place she'd been scrying in before, the place Salina had Hunter now was the same place her mother had fought and killed Learen.

And it was now the same place she was going to fight Salina. For the last time.

A/N :Decided to make bitch fight on nextchappie:PKeep reading ! lol, big thanx to all my reviewers, including, Bradhadair-71 and Chrissinenuil. Bradhadair especially for reviewing after every chappie ! Cheers! Keep reading ! X


	8. Witch fight

A/N : Hope you enjoy it. Merry christmas !

An hour later, Morgan parked Blue Bell at a space at the edge of the dirt road, and prepared to make her way into the woods.

Walking along the path, she could feel the pull of the negative energy, like gentle tendrils of evil, pulling and pushing her towards the the clearing in the woods. Morgan could almost feel the inky darkness around her, she felt like her noises were muffled, her breathing strained, her backpack getting heavier and heavier. The track seemed longer and harder in the dark, different from the times she had came here during the day.

Morgan had changed into her robes before she left and the biting november cold nipped at Morgans bare legs and arms, along with the thorns and nettles snatching at her robes and grazing her skin, giving her the distinct impression of claws, coming out of the darkness...

Gritting her teeth, her face set, she headed into the woods, with a distinct feeling of deja vu.

Eventually, Morgan heard muttering, and slowed her pace, moving behind a large tree, watching carefully, her heartbeat racing, her stomach lurching at the sight of Hunter, her beloved Hunter, with lots of tiny inflictions on his face and arms, kneeling on the freezing, hard dirt, rubble strewen everywhere.

Then she saw her.

Salina, tall, with golden blonde hair, clear twinkling blue eyes, her skin the same smooth paleness of Hunters. The gentle curves of her body a stark contrast to the thin, willowy and flat chested body of Morgan.

Morgan gripped the athame she had silently removed from her pack, the tip glinting in the moonlight.

" You see Hunter, I could do whatever I want with you. I could destroy you right now if I wanted, or, I could kill your little fiance first, right in front of your eyes, and let you die of a broken heart. Or, the most tempting of all, I could kill your fiance, and then...keep you for myself !" At this, Salina laughed a brittle laugh.

" You should have joined me when you got the chance Hunter, we could have been great. But you chose _her _! " Salina pouted, pointing an athame tip at Hunters throat. " What does she have that I dont ! "

Morgan stepped out from behind a tree,

" I've got our love, and our baby !"

There was a look of momentary shock on Salinas face, and Morgan took the chance to hurl spells and curses at her.

Salina fought back, just as hard, and both witches snarled and spat out spells, faces contorted in rage.

As this was happening, Hunter struggled against the charms and rope binding him, layer by layer, and eventually broke free. He wriggled his hands out from the rope, and looked on as Morgan and Salina fought, hurling abuse as well as spells at each other.

" You'll never get him, never !" screamed Salina

" You think you have a better chance ? I love him !" screamed Morgan in rage, flinging herself at Salina, abandoning spells and reason, and using her rage to fight Salina hand on hand.

" He doesnt love you Morgan, no one loves you ! You are an ugly witch, and your powers and looks pale in comparison to mine ! Why would Hunter choose you over me !" Salina spat out at Morgan, trying to attack and fend her off at the same time.

" Because, I do love her !" shouted Hunter, shooting a spell at Salina, at which point Salina fell to the ground, staring straight ahead. Her eyes motionles...just as Hunters had been.

Morgan lay breathing heavily, a scratch down one side of her face, her hair a mess, and when she looked up at Hunter, she burst into tears.

She said one choked word,

" Why ?"

A/N: So, wot do you think ? The next chapter, me finks, will be the one with all the answers, the conclusion really, and then, one more chappy to summarise. My first little story is rapidly coming to an end, just keep reading and reviewing. I feel rather tearful :( but maybe, ill write some more stories...

Big thanx to all my reviewers, including Bradhadair-71.

Also, a big hello to my english teacher Mrs Carter, who's also reading this, so hi miss, dont be too harsh :D


	9. Just another victory

A/N : Sorry I havent reviewed for a while, hope you like this one, its quite long to make up for it :D

Hunter and Morgan winced in pain as they moved through the dark woods, and Hunter kept his head bowed, and limped behind Morgan down the narrow winding path, the silence between them punctuated by Hunters laboured breathing.

After walking twenty minutes, Hunter looked up to the sound of an intake of breath from Morgan.

Leaning round to see what Morgan was staring at, he saw a dark figure standing beside Blue Bell.

He recognised her a moment after Morgans witch senses kicked in and they both realised it was Alice.

Morgan rushed forward,

" Alice, its you, you scared me ! What are you doing here ?"

Alice moved forward to greet Morgan, wrapping her in a hug.

" I was worried about you my dear, after you came to me. So I've been scrying for you, every now and then, to make sure you were okay, and I came across this. I saw you fighting with a blonde woman, and Hunter, whom I thought was away, kneeling on the ground. I knew I would never be here in time, so I watched for a while, and then concluded you would need someone here when you got out of the woods." said Alice calmy.

" Dont you mean **_If _**I got out of the woods? " Morgan said.

" I have absolute faith in you Morgan, I knew you would get yourself and Hunter out, " said Alice warmly, smiling.

" Thankyou " said Morgan, and for the first time she let her gaurd down, the stress, pain and worry of the last few days showing on her face, making her look far older.

Alice drove them back to her house in Blue Bell, by which time Morgan felt better and could take over and drive herself and Hunter home. Alice explained she had gotten a ride from a friend who was going past the woods.

" Now, are you sure your okay ? Your dont need anything ?" Alice said, as she stepped out the car, making way for Morgan to move to the drivers seat.

" We're fine Alice, really, thankyou so much, " said Morgan, hugging Alice.

" Yeah, you've been great, thankyou, " Hunter said, his voice straining.

Alice went to walk away, when Morgan suddenly had an idea.

" Alice, wait a second, there is something you could do for us. You see, we left Salina unconscious in the woods. We've put a binding spell on her, but it wont last long. Could you get some people together and inform the council of her, it really would help. We dont want her on the run again." said Morgan quietly.

" Of course, my dear, if that is what you want then that is what I shall do. Have no fear I'll take care of it ", said Alice reassuringly.

The drive home was a tense one, neither speaking, nor touching.

Morgan parked the car in the driveway, and they both made their way up the porch and into the house.

Ten minutes later and they were both sitting in front of the fire, a mug of strong herbal tea in front of them.

"So, tell me what happened." said Morgan, folding her legs under her, and wrapping two hands round her mug, blowing the steam from the top of it.

Hunter looked up from his mug, and met Morgans eyes.

" I can explain everything".

Hunter cleared his throat, and began.

" After I phoned you, you told me not to worry, to stay where I was, but I was still worried, and decided to come home and surprise you. I got home, but you weren't in, so I decided to look in places where I knew you go. The most logical thing to me was to go to the place you'd told me you'd been when you were scrying. The woods."

Hunter took a deep ragged breath, and carried on,

" I could see smoke, and I could sense magic, but I couldn't see your car. But, you know me Morgan, I had to investigate." he said, sheepishly.

" Anyway, when I got into the woods, and the clearing, I found Salina. I tried to fight her, but I couldnt, she knew spells that only the most evil of people could know. She got them from a Birth Dearc, Morgan. A Birth Dearc ! The thing that nearly robbed my father of his life !" Hunter said, a touch of anger entering his voice.

" She restrained me, Morgan. Whenever I spoke of you, whenever I rejected her, she would cut me. Eventually, she got annoyed, and put a binding spell on me. An' Thra' Mirtha. The same as a binding spell, only it not only stops your spells it stops other things too. You are hers to command." said Hunter pleadingly.

" So what about the phone call, was that the spell ?" said Morgan, needing answers.

" Yes, my love, it was, you need to understand that I would never ever leave you, I love you." he said, a sad smile on his lips as he reached his hand across and brushed the hair to the side of her face, stroking her cheek.

" I found out that Salina had been after you for some time. Your baby had been propheted Morgan. She will be blessed with powers far greater than you or I, she will be strong Morgan. A Riordan. She will inherit the powers of all the generations before. She will be loved." Hunter said softly.

" Salina knew this, and she planned for months before hand. She knew your history Morgan. She knew about Learen and your great grandmother. And she knew that it was a past life, and that the one weakness you had was to protect the ones you love. Including our unborn baby. She knew that by sacrificing our baby to the spirits of the Birth Dearc that she would get so much power and knowledge. Well, she thought she would, but its a stupid thing to take the word of a spirit."

" She went to the same place your grandmother killed Learen. The clearing in the woods. She destroyed the stone, as she knew it was a talisman against evil. Then she hid out elsewhere in the woods. She watched you scry and knew you were scared. She knew the time to put her plan in action was near. She planned to capture me, as bait. Then when you came looking, she would spell you to. And when the time came to deliver the baby, she would do it. She knew it would kill both of us to see our baby be sacrificed."

Hunter said bitterly, as Morgan hugged her tummy protectively.

"That was her plan. It would effectively get rid of us, and gain her power. She thought her plan wouldn't fail. But she was wrong. She under-estimated your power, Morgan, and my love. It was love that broke through that spell, my love. It was power that killed her. And its both that has saved our baby." Hunter said passionately.

Morgan smiled, but still had one thing on her mind.

" Hunter, did you ever have an affair with her? " Morgan said, looking into his eyes.

" No my love, I speak the truth, I never have. She tried to seduce me, but it was you that was in my mind and in my heart. I know you saw her try to kiss me when you scried, I was aware of everything. But I was inacapable of doing anything. I promise you Morgan, from the bottom of my heart. My love knows no bounds, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hunter said, the love he felt for Morgan evident in his face.

" I love you too," said Morgan, moving forward to meet Hunters lips.

This was just another experience that bonds Hunter and Morgan, together, heart, body and soul. Forever.

A/N : What do you think :D:D:D ? One more chappie to go ! Review, they mean everything to me !

Thanx to my buddy Yoda, aka Euan, and Chrissienuil.


	10. Epilogue

Morgan held her head up high, straightened her back, as far as her pregnant tummy allowed her.

She adjusted the wreath of fresh flowers in her hair, and took a deep breath.

It was a beautiful June day, the sun shone down through the trees dotted in and around the field that Morgan was just about to get married in.

There were dozens of chairs set out, with people of all ages present in them. Morgan peeked out from the marquee, nervous and excited all at once. She spotted Alice talking excitedly to a few elders from her coven, and her sister Mary K, in a bridesmaid dress talking to a local band, who were setting up instruments.

Morgan was 7 months pregnant and was just about to be married by handfasting to Hunter, who was in robes standing at the alter, with Robbie, one of Morgans best friends, at his side, acting as best man. Bree, another of Morgans best friends, stood beside Robbie fixing his suit.

It was an odd assembly. Half the congregation were dressed in suits and fancy dresses. The other half were dressed in robes and gowns, carrying symbolic brooms, that later, if Morgans tummy permitted, she and Hunter would jump, an act mirroring the jump into a new life.

Morgan had planned to have both catholic and wiccan aspects to her wedding, after all, she had been brought up a catholic. Her parents had urged her to be married in a church, before the baby was born. Morgan chose to be married before the baby was born, but not in a church.

So, Morgan would have bridesmaids and have her dad walk her down the makeshift aisle. Hunter would have a best man, and their would be toasts. But there would be wiccan aspects, such as the wiccan vows, the jumping of the broom, the robes and gowns.

They were in the same field that they had celebrated Beltane a few years ago, with the old crowd. The same field Morgan and Hunter had, for the first time, celebrated their love, under a shower of petals. It seemed appropriate now, to be married here.

Morgan smiled to herself, and knew she was doing the right thing.

Suddenly, Bree, Mary K, Alice, and her Dad were approaching her.

" Oh my god Morgan, you're just about to be married !" squeeled Mary K, hugging Morgan.

" You look gorgeous Morgan, I hope Hunter appreciates you. " said Bree smiling.

" She's right, you do look beautiful, like a Goddess. I wish you and Hunter all the best, you have been like a daughter to me Morgan, we've been through a lot, havent we ? You've come a long way, I'm proud of you " said Alice, a tear falling over her cheek, hugging Morgan, then retreating back to her seat.

" You look lovely, I'm so proud of you. Are you ready ?" said her Dad a bit choked, holding out his arm.

" I'm ready " said Morgan quietly, as the first strings of Celtic music flowed out.

Morgan and Hunter got married that warm summers day. They said their vows, to love each other forever, and meant it.

Later that summer, Morgan delivered a beautiful baby girl.

She called her Meera.

A/N : D What do you think ? Im quite tearful now, my last chappie of my first ever fanfic ! Review review review ! I luv ya all !

Big thanx to ALL my reviewers and readers, including :

Chaotic Addiction, RealityVSImagination, Nofurylikewiccnsscorned, midnightblossom, Bradhadair-71, Chrissienuil, my buddy Dark-side-Yoda, aka, Euan, my english class buddy, and also my wee friend Scott hey, waves , and last but not least, my english teacher Mrs Carter, who has been a great teacher, one of few teachers I'll miss wen i leave school in May.

Well, goodbye readers, reviewers, freinds, and teachers, hopefully I'll write more fanfics after this )

Addios xxxxxx


End file.
